Let it go
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: What happens when a girl joins the boys basketball team, nothing much but a bit of havoc, especially when they don't know she's a girl. Actual plot wont appear for a few chapters until her background story is over, might take two chapters or three. OcxAkashi in the beginning, later chapters ocXKuroko
1. Prologue

Me- Well I kept saying I wouldn't do this, but I really have too. Basically I ended up making a new character and her name is Hanako (I really have to stop using that name). I made her character by listening to waiting for superman by Daughtry, face down by red jump suit apparatus. This story I'm going to start from the beginning to when before she was even born so that you have a bit of a back-story for her. I swear every time I write a character, I make their story so depressing . Anyway her story will be in 1st pov until later. I may also just keep it as first person so don't mind if it is. She's the teller of her own story and I hope you guys like her enough to stick with this story.

**Let it go**

Prologue

It wasn't like my life was perfect; everyone had their own picture perfect life they dreamed of, but it never ended up that way. My mother was only 16 when she had met my father, and they had been in love since the moment they met at a basketball game. If you think that it was one of those happy-go-lucky scenes then you guessed wrong. My father was as clumsy and tripped on his way over to say 'hi' to my mother. My mother gave off a smile as she helped him up, but from that moment they lived happy lives.

It wasn't until the day they had called my father off to war that my mother had revealed to him that she was pregnant with me. He still left. My mother had watched with her blue eyes as she watched him pull away in a taxi; the kiss still lingering on her lips as he went off to fight in the war. A few months later I popped out; I had the same color eyes as my mom, and same hair color as my dad, which was a snowy white. That was the first time I had seen my mother's smile. My father was still away, and my mother was distraught over him not being able to see his daughter's birth. It was my smile that made her happy. It's amazing how much an infant's smile can make someone so incredibly happy.

Three years later I was growing up quite well, my white hair already reaching my mid back as I watched a basketball game on T.V. That was the first time I had seen a game of the sport called basketball, but I was instantly drawn to the sound of the basketball as it hit the group, and the squeak of shoes as they ran across the gymnasium floors. One of the taller players had been the one to inspire my love for the sport the most when he made the infamous slam dunk as the crowd went wild. From that moment I knew I wanted to play, and many times I would ask my mom about going to the park to play in which she'd respond " You're just like you're father."

I'd reply " Where is Daddy, Mommy?" It was a tone of innocence but my mom never wanted to hurt my feelings.

"You're daddy's out saving the world, and he's just trying to protect us from those who want to harm us." My mother's way of keeping the fact my dad was at war was unique, but the way my mother hid her emotions from me was even more remarkable.

One day my mother had taken me to the park like she had promised, and that's when I had met a boy with blue hair. His eyes were a darker hue of blue from his hair but when I saw him with a bunch of other kids my age on the kid sized basketball court I couldn't help my enthusiasm as I ran up to them to play. The boys of course didn't want a girl playing with them and slapped the basketball out the blue haired boys hands before walking away while pulling him along. It was one of the things that I had to deal with when making friends, but since they had left the basketball on the court, I had silently thanked them for allowing me to practice alone. It was my first time touching a basketball, but it felt right in my small finger tips. I started out by stepping back a bit before throwing the ball as it completely missed the basket. I could hear the boys snicker from a far as I turned toward their direction with sad eyes. The only one who wasn't laughing was the blue haired boy whom was probably the hardest one to read. My mother saw my troubled expression as she came over to show me the basics of basketball. The second time I tried the shot, with my mother's help, I had made the basket. The moment it went in I turned toward my mom with a bright smile as I gave her a big hug. The boys jaws had dropped as they watched me improve little by little in the sport. The only one I couldn't tell about was the blue haired boy with the dark blue eyes.

Everyday I had gone to the park with my mom and eventually the boys had let me join their game after they saw my vast improvement. That was the first time I had played a game of basketball, but of course since we were three, the score keeping wasn't exactly up to par. There were a vast amount of shouts of "You're cheating", and "that's not the way you play", but the only one who didn't make a sound was the blue haired boy whom I had grown an interest in. I had attempted to talk to him that day but my mother had pulled me away before I could. A few days after I had gone to the park again, but I never saw that boy again, to the point where it was as if I had imagined him. A few days after I had given up on finding him, dismissing him as a figment of my own devices.

One day I had asked my mother to take me to the park again, but when she was about to answer she had gotten a phone call. That day was the first time my mother cry; she had been so distraught that day that she had yelled at me even when I did absolutely nothing wrong.

"Mommy, can we go to the park now!?" I questioned from behind my door. I could hear my mother's cries from my place against the door. That day had been the worst day of my life and I didn't know why my mother had cried until I had grown older. The next day my mother didn't hesitate in taking me out for ice-cream to make up for her behavior. She had given me a hug that day, but when she pulled a way I had a clump of her black hair in my palms. She stared at it in shock as she dropped me off at my grandmothers to stay a few days. That was my mother's first diagnosis with cancer. I always asked my grandparents what cancer was but they never answered me, but eventually my mother did get well again which made me smile. I'm 13 now and my mother has done great for years and I couldn't be happier.

It was Monday morning as I woke up for school, it was my first day at Teiko middle school. I quickly dressed in my uniform as I brushed my long hair which was much longer from when I was three. I quickly finished my look by tying the end of my hair with a bow. It was my usual style and I kept too it for the last three years.

"Mom, I'm heading out!" I had called as I ran down the steps.

"Please eat breakfast first." My mother pleaded, but I had already exited out the front door to enjoy my first day of school.

When I first entered the school building, I saw many people gather around to join different club activities, and of course the one club to stop me was the track team. If I can name a special skill of mine, it was my speed. A lot of the kids I had known when I was younger often called me the flash, which I found fitting, but I didn't go by that name anymore. All I ever wanted to do was join the boys basketball team. For many years I had attempted to but only to immediately be shut down a billion times with many of them saying to join the girls. I admired the girls basketball teams, but I wanted more of a challenge and that was playing against the boys. I admit I was a bit of a tomboy, and that attitude stuck with me but it was one trait of my personality that had stuck. I tried to walk past the track team but they had then become persistent to the point of me caving in and saying "yes".

After the run in with the track team, I saw the boys basketball team. I wanted so desperately to run up to them and requested to play with them but I restrained myself. I learned from my many mistakes, and had decided to go to the practice first to show off my skills so that they would at least give me some thought. As I was walking around the school, I had accidentally bumped into someone, and I had immediately fell on to the floor. I had than chosen that moment to look up, and it was a guy with red hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, but may I ask what your name is?" I questioned the boy whom merely smirked before walking away. I couldn't help but think 'The nerve of that guy' as I brought my fist up as if I was ready to hit someone.

I decided to forget about the rude boy as I walked around to find my first class of the morning, and to my disbelief, the guy from before was in it. It was just my luck to have such a rude guy in my class.

"Well, this is a new student, so can you introduce yourself, or whatever." The teacher droned on as if he couldn't take another day of new arrivals. I merely smiled, already playing out the self-introductions in my head.

"My name is Mizaki Hanako, and my one true passion is playing basketball, I hope you will take good care of me this year." I spoke as I gave off a sincere smile. The class smiled back as I glared at the back of the class room. The guy from before had an annoying smirk planted on his face and I couldn't take it.

"You may sit where ever you want, or whatever." The teacher spoke as I sighed at the teacher nonchalant personality. I took that opportunity to take a seat next to the boy who had run into me before.

"I hope you treat me well this year, rude boy." I couldn't help but call the boy.

He merely smirked with an evil glint in his eye that gave me the creeps.

Eventually classes had ended and at this point I had run for the boy's basketball club since they were initiating the newbie's into their team. When I had arrived; I had shocked the boys on the basketball team whom seemed surprised to see a girl in a gym uniform ready to play basketball.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" One of the boys exclaimed as they couldn't help but stare at me, slightly confused that I was even there with the boys basketball team.

"What do you think, I want to join the club." I announced as one of the guys merely laughed.

"The girls basketball team is practicing tomorrow, why don't you join them." The guy whom had laughed mocked.

"I'm sorry, no offense to my fellow girls, but they're not much of a challenge like you guys are." I admitted as the guy glared at me.

"Then since you're a girl, wouldn't that mean you're not a challenge. " The guy laughed as he pushed back his black hair with his right hand.

"Want to dance pretty boy?" I questioned as I stole the basketball from him with ease. I ran as fast as I did on the track field as the guys gawked at me, and once I shot a basket they were even more amazed that I actually made a three-point shot. I averaged about 60% of my shots actually going in. Usually when I'm running, I pass the ball, so I usually aim the ball wrong, but I've been steadily getting better at making shots, and I'm glad that today was the day it had gone in.

"Does that get me a spot on the team or what?" I questioned the pretty boy whom had mocked me. He merely laughed as he picked up the basketball, spinning it on his index finger as he glared at me.

"I'm never letting a cocky girl such as yourself on to this team, you might as well forget about joining the team; fix your attitude and we'll talk, but even then I wouldn't let a girl on this team." The boy snapped as I glared at him. I immediately left after that but as I was leaving some of the students were whispering about a ghost player that would shoot baskets at night in the second gymnasium, but as soon as you looked, no one was there. The story in its self-interested me, but before I decided to check out the gym, I had to go home to make a meal for myself. My mother was going to the doctors tonight, and then hopefully after checking out the mystery, she'd be hope afterward so that we can talk about what happened at the doctor's office.

After eating I didn't waste time going to the second gym to check out the mystery. I heard a basket ball being dribbled, and for a second I had believed the rumors, but when I looked I saw a boy with blue hair.

"What are you doing?" I called out as he turned to me in shock.

"You see me?" The boy questioned as I looked at him in curiosity. I walked closer to him, and notice he was only an inch taller than me if not the same height as me.

"Why wouldn't I, unless you're a ghost?" I questioned a bit freaked out.

"No, I'm not a ghost, but most of time people don't notice me because of my weak presence." He replied in a monotone.

"That's strange, I saw you clear as day, but I do admit you do have a bit of a weak presence; do you like basketball?" I questioned him as I looked at the basketball in his hands.

"Yes." The boy replied as I smiled politely.

"I love basketball, I've loved it ever since I was three, and I'd always have my mom take me to the park to play, but the boy's team here won't let me play on their team." I admitted with a small pout playing at my lips. For a mere second I swore the boy had smiled but then again I could have imagined things. I looked at the clock and without realizing it, I had run out of the building at top speed before I could even say goodbye or for him to even speak. Once I reached home, I quickly opened the door to see my mother with sad eyes.

"Sit down for this." She had said, and from that moment I made a promise that my mom would see me play with the boys basketball team in a game before she died. My mother has cancer again, but this time it wasn't going to go away. She would eventually die from it, and until then I promised myself I would do anything to get on that basketball team, for my mother's sake. Her last request was to see me play a game with them, and that's what I was going to do if it killed me.

end of prologue

Me- How was it, and be completely honest, and later on you will find out the reason she can see kuroko when he's playing basketball. Anyway I hope this story is a good one =)


	2. Basketball is my dream!

Me- ok, I'm so in love with kuroko no basket and I recently read the generation of miracles chapter and got even more ideas for this story that will keep you guessing in a way but at the same time some people should be able to tell what I'm doing with this story. Anyway in this chapter we will be exploring Hanako's love for basketball, and there will be a few time skips too, because for the real plot to start we need to get passed her being in middle school. So after this chapter is over she won't be in middle school anymore. So yes it should be a long chapter. Enjoy!

**Let it go**

Chapter 1: Basketball is my dream!

The following day at Teiko middle school, I didn't hesitate to attend the basket ball club again. This time they were recruiting new members, and I decided to hide my long white hair in a baseball cap so that I looked more like a boy considering my chest was already flat as can be. I saw many people in there, including the boy from the gym the other day. Everyone was so shocked when he had spoken up as if he was never there, yet I didn't understand why I could see him. His blue hair reminded me of something as if from a dream yet it was a bit hazy in my memory. I decided not to say 'Hi' to the boy to avoid getting caught as the tryout started. The coach was a bit irritated that I had worn a hat to try out for the club, but I refused to remove it.

Everyone who were auditioning weren't too bad, but they couldn't beat my speed. I had the ball for a moment as I dribbled it down the court before jumping in the air to score a three pointer. The ball went in and the coach seemed to be impressed with my skills. I looked around and noticed that the boy I had met in the other Gym, his skills were poor, but I could tell he was passionate for basketball which was a quality to admire. When the tryout ended, each person was individually called to be on first string, second string, and finally third. I waited for my name to be called and when he called me for first string, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I ran up to them, and then I saw the boy who had run into me yesterday.

"I was pretty impressed with your speed, what's your name?" The coach questioned as I smiled before taking off my hat which led everyone to be speechless.

"My name's Hanako, and I just happen to be a girl." I looked around, and the blue haired boy seemed to be surprised to see me again, but on first string.

"You can't be on this team." stated the coach as I looked at him in surprise.

"Why not, you don't understand, I have to be on this team." I couldn't help but snap back at him, but the coach merely turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry, but join the girls basketball team." I shook my head as I let out a last attempt of desperation.

"You saw what I'm capable of, why don't you just let me join the team." The coach turned around for a second before he continued his way out of the court. I bit my bottom lip as my hands balled up into fists. I could make out faint whispers as everyone made their way out of the gym. Some saying " I don't understand why she'd even bother," and others stating "I knew she was a girl all along, I was just going easy on her." No one understood how much I loved basketball. Basketball had been my dream ever since I was three, and what made matters worse is that they knew I had the potential but they wouldn't let me join the team because of my gender. I looked around me with tears threatening to escape from my eyes; I didn't want anyone to see me cry so I ran out of the gymnasium. This was the first time I had cried since my mother got that phone call about dad. Apparently, according to the general, my father didn't make it. I was angry, and upset, but I always hid my emotions; I had to be the glue that kept my mom from falling apart.

"Um..." A voice spoke up as I turned around to see the boy from yesterday.

"Oh, hi, um...?" I wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked at the person in confusion; we never did properly introduce ourselves.

"Kuroko," The boy spoke as I looked at him for a moment in confusion, then he finished. "Kuroko, Tetsuya."

"It's nice to finally be introduced to you properly, Kuroko-san. My name is Mizaki, Hanako." I extended my hand with a gentle smile. Kuroko seemed shocked at first, but returned my smile and took my hand to shake.

"You were pretty good Mizaki-san." Kuroko spoke as I blushed slightly.

"Thank you, but I'm not nearly as good as the people who got on first string; that one guy seemed so unreal. I can only wish to someday be that good." I smiled as Kuroko stared at me with a deadpanned expression plastered on his face.

"You're speed is quite impressive, and you shouldn't give up, Mizaki-san. If you keep trying, they should eventually welcome you with open arms." Kuroko stated.

"I can promise you, I'm not the type to give up; I love basketball with all of my heart. Basketball is my dream." I announced as Kuroko's eyes widened. I silently wondered if he had been surprised because of my enthusiasm for basketball, or not; that reason didn't bother me. I had finally met someone I can be friends with at Teiko middle school, and I wasn't letting that go.

"Kuroko-san, would you like to be my friend?" I questioned him as he gave a small smile.

"That would be nice Mizaki-san." Kuroko nodded as I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"First off, if we're going to be friends; We're going to have to stop being so formal with each other. We should start by calling each other's names on a first name basis." I stated while pointing a finger toward the blunette.

"Ok. um...Hanako-san." Kuroko hesitated briefly before saying my first name as I smiled. It was a start, one day she would get him to say her name without the honorifics.

"Tetsuya-san; even I'm having a problem saying your name without honorifics." I laughed as he joined in.

That was the first time Kuroko and I became friends, but it was one of those moments I'll never forget. A few days had passed and eventually I had officially gotten introduced to 'Rude boy', and he wasn't as bad as I had previously thought him to be.

"You like international chess?" I questioned the boy who sat next to me.

"Yes, I find it quite enjoyable, why do you ask?" He questioned me as I blushed slightly.

"My mom loves the game, and taught me how to play, but I'm not very good." I admitted to him as he looked at me in interest. I felt a bit nervous under his piercing gaze as he offered a seat in front of him so that we could play the game.

"You may play if you wish to, but I'm warning you now; I never lose." The red-head spoke as I took the seat in front of him.

"One thing to know about me is that I never back away from a challenge." I said as the game began. He started the game, but when it was my learn; he was staring at me as if he was studying me.

"Is something wrong?" I couldn't help but question as he decided to ask.

"You were the girl who wanted to join the boys basketball club?" He asked me, which sounded more like a statement.

"Yes I was, and I'm going to keep attempting till they accept me onto the team." I announced as the boy began to laugh.

"You interest me." The boy stated as I blushed furiously.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" I questioned him as I shakily moved a stray hair behind my ear.

"Before you begin to overreact; I simply meant the way you play basketball. You're speed is rather fascinating, yet it doesn't have many redeeming qualities." The boy spoke as I glared at him.

"I never caught your name, but mind telling me it before you continue to mock my basketball skills." I glared at the boy as he won the game we were playing with his next turn. His strategy was remarkable; it gave him many redeeming qualities to be a team captain, not that I'd ever admit that to him.

"Akashi, Seijuurou is my name and as you must know, I was on the first string yesterday." He gave a smile as he noticed my frustrated expression from losing the game.

"I saw that; freshman making the first strings is pretty remarkable, but it was the same with a girl nearly making the boy's team for first stringers." I commented with a smirk while laying my chin against my palm.

"Yet, you didn't make it; You may never get on the boy's team, but you won't stop trying, why is that?" I immediately was a taken back; I didn't want anyone's sympathy so instead I decided to mention Kuroko.

"My friend, Tetsuya-san, he told me not to give up, and I didn't plan on it." I snapped back as I stood up from my seat while slapping my palms on his desk.

"The boy from third string?" He questioned me as I nodded. He looked up at me with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Akashi got under my skin, yet there was something about him, on that day that had made me want to walk up to him and talk to him.

As days passed from our real first encounter, we had gradually became closer, and for some reason I had gotten closer to Akashi then most people who had confused me. Akashi had moments of kindness, then moments where he was his usual cocky self. I didn't exactly know why, but before I knew it, I had begun to have feelings for the red-head. Whether he liked me or not was completely undecided, but it was a nice change considering how much time I had put into getting on the boy's team. As time gradually went on, I had met all the generation of miracles, but one in particular didn't like me much, not that I cared for him either.

"Does anyone know where my lucky item is?" A green haired boy questioned. I looked in the spot he had directed to and I realized that it was my fault that it was gone. He had brought a bag of chips, and when I saw them I had immediately assumed they were Murasakibura's, but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry Midorima-san, but I thought they were Mura-kun's." I admitted, while scratching my head. The green haired male immediately glared at me, and let's just say from that day on, he hasn't exactly liked me, but I couldn't exactly blame him, but I decided to dislike him back since it was only fair.

"I can't believe you did that to four-eyes, that's fantastic." A tan bluenette laughed as he pet my head like a dog.

"Dai-chan, that made Midorima upset." A pink hair girl snapped.

"Hanako-san, didn't mean to." Kuroko reasoned as I smiled at my best friend. During the time we met; Kuroko and I had become closer, along with Aomine whom was Kuroko's guy best friend but I was definitely the best friend on the girl side.

"Thank you, Tetsu." I smiled as Aomine kept laughing from what had occurred earning a sigh from the pink haired girl known as Momoi. The nickname Tetsu was Aomine's but without noticing, I had picked up the nickname and had begun to use it.

The four of us were pretty close since we all met, but Momoi loved teasing me about my crush on Akashi when we were around the boys. Akashi didn't know but it was better off that way.

"Hana-chan, is it ok for us to come over your house; I've been dying to meet your mom." Momoi exclaimed as I froze for a moment earning curious stares from Aomine and Kuroko.

"Um...I'm sorry, but maybe another time; I have to go." I said as the Aomine kept me there by grabbing hold of the back of my shirt.

"Can I see Hanako, please." Akashi came in just in time which I had mentally thanked god for.

After I had left the room, Akashi and I had walked out to go underneath a tree. I was a little nervous and then I looked up to see Akashi staring at me which surprised me a bit, and gave my heart a jumpstart.

"Hanako?" He questioned as I closed my eyes tightly. I was nervous, and I couldn't help but want to hide in a dark ditch somewhere, until I suddenly felt lips on my own. I opened my eyes wide to see Akashi kissing me, and out of shock I hit him in the stomach which caused him to stumble over a bit.

"I'm so sorry, but you startled me, and I'm really not good at this and I don't know, if you don't stop me I'll keep babbling on and who knows how long that could go for..." I would have kept going but he lifted a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Go out with me, my orders are absolute." He stated as I looked at him in shock.

"You liked me too?" I questioned him.

"Only recently, but don't worry about the details, will you?" He questioned again as more of an order.

"Of course, I've wanted to for a while." I admitted as he stared at me for a moment as if to say he already had a hunch.

That had been the start of our relationship, and days later, I got to meet a new member of the generation of miracles whom was going to be under Kuroko's wing. Kuroko was a great choice but the new kid didn't seem to think so. It wasn't before long that he began to respect Kuroko just as much as I did. Before we knew it months had passed and it was now around summer time.

"Kurokocchi, where are you going?" The new kid by the name of Kise questioned. Kuroko looked to me as I shrugged, letting Kuroko tell him.

"Hanako-san and I are going for some vanilla milkshakes." Kuroko answered, but that earned a mild glare from my current boyfriend and caused Kise plus Aomine, and Momoi to tag along.

When we had reached the ice-cream place, I immediately ordered two vanilla milkshakes, which I paid for since Kuroko paid last time.

"Akashi-kun seemed mad back there." Kuroko told me as I mentally cursed him amazing observation skills. Akashi and I had decided to keep our relationship silent for a while and I promised I'd tell no one, especially Kuroko.

"Really, I didn't notice." I said as Momoi sat on the other side of me while Aomine and Kise had a fight because Aomine was sitting next to Kuroko, and Kise wanted to sit there.

"So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the water park this weekend?" Momoi questioned as I stared at her with a hint of fear in my eyes.

"Hanakocchi?" Kise questioned.

"We can go, but I'm just going to relax and maybe tan?" I stated, questioning my choice of words.

"Tan, you?" Aomine questioned as Kuroko looked at me in curiosity. He could always read my mind, and I didn't want him to know about my secret.

"Shut up Aomine!" I snapped as everyone finished up our little outing. The very next day, Akashi had given the three boys more work than usual, and I wondered if it was because he was jealous, but chose to brush it off.

"Momoi, can we invite everyone with us?" I questioned her as Momoi looked to me as if confused.

"I thought that was the plan, I already invited Akashi, Murasakibura, and Midorima." Momoi explained as I inwardly sighed. I wanted to have a proper date with Akashi, and I had grown tired of us sneaking around and acting as if we weren't an item, but I was pretty happy since Akashi and I talked the next day and planned to tell everyone when we went to the park about our relationship.

Days passed and it was water park day, and I was scared to death, and every day of trying to get on the team wouldn't prepare me for this day.

"Honey, I have an appointment today, but please be careful at the park, you know that you can't swim." My mom exclaimed as I gave her a hug.

"I love you, mom, and I'll be careful." I smiled as my mom smiled knowingly.

"So do you have a boyfriend, now?" my mom questioned teasingly as I blushed crimson.

"Mom, don't ask something so embarrassing." I cried out.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to get going; I'll see you later." My mom was about to leave when I told her.

"I'm dating a boy named Akashi, and one day I hope you can meet him." I said as she smiled before leaving out the door.

After a few more minutes passed, the others had arrived, but I wasn't ready yet, so they decided to wait inside my house which Momoi said was her first time in my house. After I got into my bikini and tied my hair up into a high pony tail, I came downstairs.

"Um... Hi, everyone." I spoke shyly as Momoi hugged me with a smile on her face.

"You really are flat chested, huh?" Aomine stated as I glared at him before jumping in the air and aerial kicking him into a wall.

"Watch what you say, or I'll make sure it hurts more next time." I snapped as everyone walked outside with me in the back so that I can walk next to Akashi.

Akashi looked at me for a moment before enveloping my hand with his own. I looked up to him with a smile as leaned against him, but as soon as everyone turned around we'd immediately pull away and look away from each other. No one said it was a perfect relationship, but we always made sure during lunch to sneak away together when we could so that we could just enjoy each other's company and talk. We had been in the school year for a total of nine months and it's been six months since we had begun dating, and I honestly think I'm in love with him.

"We're here!" Momoi announced as I looked up at Akashi whom smiled back, taking my hand in his. Though we had kept the relationship secretly for six months, we had managed somehow, and I'm ready to tell everyone.

"Before we go, it's actually important for me to tell you that Akashi and I are dating." I spoke up as everyone stared at us in pure shock.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Aomine spoke up first.

"Hana-chan, you're wish came true." Momoi announced as I smiled, but one person she wanted the approval above anyone else had not said anything. All I could see was his deadpanned expression. I could never read his mind, but I wish it was possible especially in times like this.

"Congratulations, Hanako-san." Kuroko, finally spoke up as I looked at him. His voice sounded different, and I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed since Aomine stared at his partner in curiosity.

"Let's go in shall we?" I announced as everyone walked in together.

I couldn't help but want to talk to my best friend whom was not himself. Before I had the chance, a bunch of kids ran by me and knocked me into the deep end of the swimming pool, and everyone had already gone ahead. I was going to drown, and I didn't even get to say goodbye, or even see what was bothering my first real friend at school. Before I knew it, my eyes began to close as I sunk to the bottom, but before the closed completely, I saw a flash of blue hair as someone hugged my form and swam up to the surface. I could tell the person was struggling as they grew closer to the top. Once I was brought to the surface, another person grabbed me and brought me to land, immediately giving me much-needed CPR. I began to cough up water as I opened my eyes. Suddenly two bodies hugged me, one I could tell was Momoi whom was crying because I could have died, and the second one was Kise whom was weeping as much as Momoi. I looked around as I noticed Kuroko was soaking wet; he had saved me even with his low stamina. Kuroko would have been in as much danger as I was, but he still went in to get me.

"Tetsu, I'm sorry." I apologized as he looked at me in surprise.

"Why are you apologizing?" He questioned as I was helped off the ground.

"Because...I..." I stopped mid way as I walked up to Kuroko, embracing him as he accepted the hug.

"Thank you." I said into his shoulder as he nodded in understanding. Akashi watched from a far as he grew slightly angry by the scene but controlled it.

That day was the second time in the record books that I had a near death experience, but as days went on, the day came where I was supposed to meet Akashi's father. Kise had a plan for me, and made me where a dress and makeup that day; he even resorted to waving my hair which I absolutely hated, and Akashi had told me that day he liked the way I looked before, and I had hugged him for saying that.

Eventually, things began to change within the generation of miracles, and the Akashi I knew changed for the worse. It was during the time that Murasakibura challenged Akashi and had almost won, but then that's when everything changed. As Akashi stood there, I ran up behind him and embraced his back, curling my fists into his chest. He just shrugged me off and moved away from me which had shocked Momoi.

The next day in class, I looked him in the eyes, and one of them appeared to be amber compared to before when they were both red. I was scared, and I couldn't stop the endless shivers that ran down my spine when he looked my way. He wasn't the same Akashi; before when I looked in his eyes, I wouldn't have this overwhelming fear consume me, but now I felt that way and couldn't even offer a glance to the red-head.

"Hanako." His voice wasn't the same as he spoke my name in a way that made me cringe in fear.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" I questioned hesitantly as he just gave an evil grin before turning back to his work on his desk. I had never felt this before, the constant fear of being in the same room as him. I would normally take him head on, and say what's on my mind, but today; I didn't feel like doing that.

This Akashi was different, and everyday he got worse, if possible. Each day, the team was slowly falling apart, but I still had an overwhelming desire to be on the team, to prove myself, and to give my mom the one thing she wanted to see before she dies.

It was the day of one of our games, or should I say their games. I always went for that extra bit of support, and would constantly pester the coach to let me participate; however, my mom wanted to come to today's game. I didn't know at first, but she insisted saying she wants to be able to see one of the games before she loses all of her hair.

When we had arrived at the place of today's game; I didn't hesitate to ask the coach to let me play. I wasn't going to give up, and Kuroko is the one that led me to this state of mind.

"Hanako." A voice spoke from behind me as I froze on the spot, but then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out into the hallway. At first I was scared, but then I started to remember the way Akashi use to pull me out into the hallway, and talk to me about my persistence to join the team, to which I'd always respond 'Basketball is my dream,' and Akashi would merely smile and pulled me back into the gymnasium. Instead of the usual treatment; before I could even speak, he slapped my cheek. I immediately lifted my hand to the big red mark on my face, and looked at him in shock.

"Stop asking to join the team, if you defy my orders, it will be much worse next time." Akashi stated with a dead stare in my direction. He then proceeded to walk away to which I responded by grabbing his wrist to stop him. He glared at me before slapping my hand away from his wrist.

"Akashi-kun." I spoke silently before walking to the locker-room in a shaken manner. I wasn't upset, but I was in shock; it didn't hurt but why did I feel so sick. When I reached the locker-room, I sat down in the corner and laid my head against my knees. I didn't want anyone to see the mark on my face that had started to bruise, but even I knew that my mom would wonder where I had gone. Soon enough, some time had passed and I had wondered if someone noticed I hadn't returned yet. I decided to stand up and check up on the bruise in a mirror, but before I got the chance, someone opened the door.

"Hanako-san?" came a questioning voice from Kuroko as I tried to hide my face from his.

"Tetsu." I said silently as I suddenly felt a hand brush against my hair, moving it behind my ear in the process.

"Hanako-san, who hit you?" It was the question I dreaded as I merely looked in his eyes with determination.

"It's nothing, I ran into the locker door; I didn't think the bruise I got had gotten this bad." I laughed. I didn't want Kuroko to know, I didn't want him to worry about me. I always hid my emotions, and this was a similar occurrence.

"Hanako-san." Kuroko spoke with sympathy as if he already knew what had happened to my cheek.

"Don't worry about me, Tetsu, but are we winning the game?" It was a stupid question, but anything to get off the subject of my bruise that grew darker by the moment.

"Do you have to ask, everyone is changing, and I feel like Aomine is growing further away." Kuroko spoke with a hint of sadness.

"Tetsu, Aomine will be back to himself in no time, he needs to find someone capable of beating him, and like you said, that day will come eventually." I said as I hugged Kuroko gently, but while I did, my mother walked into the locker room to see the two of us.

"Hanako, what's with that bruise; did someone hit you?" My mother questioned as I moved away from Kuroko to walk up to my mother whom was in a severe panic.

"No, mom, I'm really clumsy and hit myself with a locker door." I lied as my mother sighed in relief.

"That's a relief, but why is it that Akashi-san seems so different from the descriptions you've given me; besides don't you think your mother should be able to meet your friends including your boyfriend." My mother scolded me as I blushed remembering Kuroko was still in the room. It wasn't that I didn't want her to meet anyone, I didn't want them to feel sympathy for me just because my mother has cancer, and anyone could tell based off the way her skin grew paler by the day. I'm thrilled she's even able to come to a game today.

"Excuse me, you must me Hanako-san's mother." A voice spoke out as my mother jumped in surprise.

"When'd you get here?" My mother questioned like most people did.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko stated.

"Really!? Who are you anyway?" My mother questioned as I decided to introduce the two.

"This is my best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, and this is my mother as you've already presumed, Tetsu." I introduced them as my mom gave me a look, but I never understood what she had wanted.

After they were introduced; my mother and I talked for hours when we had gotten home, and she had tons to say about my best friend.

"Why aren't you dating that wonderful boy?" My mother questioned.

"I'm dating Akashi, and besides Tetsu and I are just friends." I explained.

"Best friends, huh; then why is it that you call Kuroko by his first name, and Akashi by his last?" My mom questioned, making an incredibly valid point; why was it that I called Kuroko with his first name but not my boyfriend, whom I was still wondering if we were still together.

"I don't know, myself." I admitted as my mom finished dinner considering my, lack thereof, cooking skills.

After the meal we had, I had gone to bed, thinking about what my mom had pointed out. I secretly wondered if it was normal to do that, but I knew it wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about that, and Akashi's hand as it hit my face. He's changing, and I didn't like the new him; I knew we wouldn't last as long as I would like. Many days passed after that day, and my mother grew closer and closer to death. We were now in our last year at Teiko middle school, and it was several weeks before graduation day. I wanted to go shopping for some basketball shoes since my other ones were torn up from playing street ball too much.

'Hanako, I don't want you to hang out with Tetsuya alone.' was ringing in my head as I remembered the conversation I had the other day with Akashi. Akashi had kept his distance for the longest time, and yet he felt we were still in a relationship. I wouldn't deny that I felt the same, but if he decides to hurt me again like at the game, then he won't see me again. This broke my heart, but I knew I'd eventually get over it.

"Tetsu, let's go shopping." I called out as the phantom sixth man nodded in reply.

It didn't take long for us to find what I was looking for as we walked along the street; I couldn't help but feel a deadly stare piercing right through me as I looked around. Suddenly I felt something tug on my wrist, hurting me in the process. I looked back to see Kuroko with wide eyes as I was pulled away, until I was dragged into an alleyway. I looked up to see angry heterochromatic eyes.

"Akashi?" I questioned in surprise as he glared at me; I could mildly make out a snipping sound by his side.

"I thought I said not to hang out with Tetsuya alone." He stated as I gave a hard stare back. All fear leaving my body, and giving me the strength to stand up to him.

"He's my best friend, you can't control what I do, I..." I immediately silenced as he grabbed my wrist and twisted it making me cringe in pain. He flipped me so that I was facing away from him, leaving my back exposed because of the top that I wore.

"My orders are absolute, now it's time to be punished for ignoring them." He said maniacally as he stabbed the scissors into my right shoulder-blade, earning a gasp from me. He began to dig them into my skin as he marked my body. I could distinctly feel him making an 'X' shape on my back with the scissors he held in his hands. I held back the tears as the pain grew unbearable, but as soon as the scissors withdrew from my back, he pulled me back into him to whisper in my ear.

"You'll never get away, I've marked you." Akashi whispered as he threw me to the ground. I struggled on the ground as my hand immediately flew to my right arm that the blood was trickling down. I looked up at Akashi with a smile as I ripped a piece of clothe from my tank top to cover up my bleeding shoulder.

"This doesn't hurt, but I've had enough of being pushed around; it's over Akashi. I gave you the benefit of the doubt but you're not the same Akashi I fell in love with." I snapped as Akashi merely walked away leaving on the ground with my bleeding wound. I struggled to get up as I used one the walls in the alley way to support myself. I couldn't let anyone see me, I wouldn't let them worry about me. I managed to get back home easily, but it was a matter of getting in before my mom could see. I managed to get in the door, but as soon as I made it to my room; my mom called for me to get downstairs to which I said 'I couldn't yet'.

I wiped up the blood as I bandaged my shoulder, finishing off by putting on a clean T-shirt that could cover up where the wound was. I walked downstairs to see my mom with Kuroko?

"Tetsu?" I questioned as he walked over to me as if to make sure I was ok.

"He came over as soon as he lost sight of you, and I'm glad he did; I was worried sick." My mom said as I apologized, but Kuroko wasn't convinced that I was ok. I cursed his brilliant observation skills.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me, ok?" I said as I god Kuroko's attention to which he stopped observing me to see if I was hiding anything.

It didn't take much time for Kuroko to leave as soon as everything became normal again; the next two weeks went by fast, and Akashi had ignored me ever since that day which I was ok with, but one day when I woke up, my mom was much worse than she was before and she was coughing up tons of blood. I volunteered that day to stay home, but as days went on I ended up staying home every day since my mother was gradually becoming worse. It wasn't until two weeks before graduation, that Kuroko and Momoi had decided to stop by, but when my mom answered the door instead of me, they were shocked to see her look so sickly. I scolded my mom for answering and told her to lie down, but when I saw them I couldn't bear to look at their faces giving me sympathetic looks.

"Hana-chan?" Momoi questioned as I nodded, my eyes puffy from exhaustion and the tears I let out when no one could see.

"Momoi, Tetsu, I'm sorry but can you please leave; I'm not in the mood for any company at the moment." I lied as the two nodded before walking away, Kuroko looking back just once to see a few tears escape my eyes as I shut the door. After they had come to my house, a few days later, my mom died. It was devastating to see the most influential person in my life go. I loved my mom, she was the first one to teach me how to play basketball, and I loved my mom more than anything in the world. It was terrible to think that such a strong women could contract such a deadly disease. I loved my mom, and always will; I couldn't stand that she was gone.

As days passed, I eventually made it to school, and managed to graduate from the middle school despite my low attendance in the last few weeks. Momoi looked at me in surprise, but before she could speak to me, I was gone without a moment's notice.

After my mother died, my grandparents were contacted to take care of me which meant I had to move, but going to a different school only meant possible new futures. I wasn't going to give up on my dream to play basketball on a boy's team, nor was I going to be upset forever. I was going to make my mom proud. 'mom' I thought as it finally sunk in to head that she was really gone. I ended up sitting on my front porch as the tears finally came out for the first time at full force.

The only one who had managed to stop me was Kuroko whom was passing by and saw me. He was at a loss to see his close friend crying.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu, but I guess I never made the basketball team, huh?" I questioned as Kuroko looked at me in confusion.

"My mom said she always wanted to see me play with the boys, and to think she's gone before she could see it, but enough about me, then graduation go ok, did you get to talk to Aomine?" I questioned as I wiped the tears away.

"Hanako-san, it's ok to be selfish sometimes, you can stop worrying about others and worry about yourself for once, it's ok to be selfish." Kuroko said as I jumped up to hug him tightly.

"I want her back, I miss her so much, I hate basketball, what's the point if I couldn't get on the team." I cried into his chest as he pat my back in comfort.

"Hanako-san, you're mother seemed to be the type of person who'd want you to continue following your dream, don't give up on that, and don't hate basketball, your mother wouldn't want that." Kuroko stated as I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You're right, I know what I'll do when I go to high school, it'll be different, and I'll make my mom proud. I'll miss you, Tetsu." I admitted as kissed his cheek in thanks before walking away to go inside the house to call my grandparents. It wasn't the last time I'd see Kuroko, nor everyone else. This was only the beginning.

end of GOM chapters

Me- finally, finished with this chapter. I apologize if Akashi was oc at all, I made the other Akashi a bit more yandere like than usual. In the next chapters, there won't be tons of romance, but it's still there, but most likely will be there a bit more when well I'll let you read to find out. Basically, each zippet of scenes was used to show how close the gom were, plus Hanako with them, and to explain more about the relationships. I had to rush a bit to get through it, but some moments that weren't shown will be shown in later chapters in a flashback type of form. There are lots of moments, and Akashi and Hanako had more than the ones I have. Basically Akashi was known to be a bit nicer than other Akashi, and that's what I'm portraying with the relationship in the beginning.

Do you guys like Hanako with Akashi or her with Kuroko more. It's up to you guys, I have a general idea of who i want her to end up with but giving the audience a chance to select how the story goes will be awesome and the loosing couple will get an alternate ending but it's not how it really happened. Based on all the moments shown throughout the story, let me know what you think. Again, I apologize if Akashi is oc at all, but I feel like I did ok, but even if I didn't I don't think it's that bad, but I could be wrong. I hope you guys like this story, and starting next chapter is Hanako's first joining of Seiren which means what I hope you guys already know based off the summary.


	3. A girl's hair

Me- Ok, I'm either obsessed or not, but I can't stop writing this story which is amazing for me since I normally get either lazy, or I just get bad writers block or I lose interest for a short time until that interest comes back. Anyway, finally story starts here, so enjoy! And no more first person.

**Let it go**

Chapter 2: A girl's hair

It had been months since Hanako had been at her last school, Teiko. She was making a fresh start, and it was something she wasn't exactly ready for. She was living with her grandparents for some time, and in that time she had made the decision to cut off her hair on this day, which so happened to be the day before her first day at Seiren started. Hanako took a deep breath as she took a pair of scissors in her palm, slightly frowning as she remembered the scars she had gotten from a similar pair help by a boy she had fallen in love with. She placed her hand on her right shoulder-blade and cringed at the memory; worst part was she still loved him, not that it mattered. Hanako had already decided to dress up as a boy and play on the boy's basketball team and had vowed not to worry about romantic love affairs till she proved herself as a player. Teiko wouldn't let her on as a girl so she had doubts if Seiren would let her, so to be on the safe side she had to disguise herself. Hanako took another deep breath as she began to cut her long locks until she had a boy cut on top of her head. When she finished, she looked in the mirror to see the damage.

"Not too bad, but it may take some getting used to." She said to no one in particular as she kept feeling her hair which was a lot shorter than what she was use to.

"Honey, get to bed, school's tomorrow," Her grandmother called from the doorway. "That short hair suits you."

Hanako couldn't help but smile when she heard the compliment, her grandmother already knew what she was up to, and she loved her grandmother for understanding. Hanako quickly cleaned up the mess before shuffling passed her grandmother to get to bed; already ready for the next day and what it would bring.

When the first day rolled around; Hanako gauzes her breasts to make her chest even flatter, if possible. She then put the boys uniform on, hesitating slightly before she did. Before she left that morning, she grabbed a piece of toast, and hugged her grandparents as a goodbye; they already knew she wouldn't be home till a bit later because of basketball practice with whom she was hoping to join.

When she first entered the school grounds, it was filled with people whom were already recruiting people to join their clubs, and she immediately noticed the basketball club as she tried to mask her silent tears. She remembered how her mother loved the sport, and it made her sad that she couldn't see her play the sport. Hanako shook the feelings away as she ran up to them ready to join.

"Can I join the team?" She had questioned as they looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, but what's your name?" The one girl questioned, she seemed to be a little older than Hanako.

"Um...right, my name is...Kidd!" Hanako stuttered as she searched for a name in her mind.

"Kidd?" The brunette girl questioned.

"Yes, is it ok if I fill a form out." Hanako questioned getting a bit agitated by all the questions.

"Yes, go ahead." The brunette said as Hanako proceeded to fill the paper out before being knocked over by something. Hanako looked up in anger as she saw a tall kid with red and black hair.

"He...I...found someone to join." stuttered someone who was being held by the tyrant.

"Would you watch it buddy, you knocked me over." Hanako snapped as the guy glared at her before dropping the guy, whom held a paper in his hands, and walking away.

"Is he really a freshman?" The brunette girl questioned as Hanako looked over at her.

"His name was, Kagami Taiga." The guy whom was lying on the ground said.

"We have a good amount joining this year." The brunette stated as she became wide-eyed as she was looking at the application forms.

"What's wrong, Riko?" The one guy questioned as he pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"He played basketball in America, and then this form is, he's form Teiko middle school." the person Hanako assumed was Riko announced.

"Of course I'm from Teiko." Hanako stated thinking they meant her.

"You're from Teiko as well?" Riko questioned in confusion.

"You weren't talking about me?" Hanako questioned a bit shocked by what she was hearing.

"No, some guy by the name of, Kuroko Tetsuya." Riko told her as her eyes widened.

'Tetsu?' was the only thought process that went through her head before she ran off, but not before completely her basketball form. This was going to be a long school year.

Me- Yup, not long this time, but getting there, hope you guys like it as I keep building up the story, next chapter I'm going to go for another long one so you guys can see her play even if it's just a practice game, but before I continue, I need three more reviews. When I get three reviews telling me things you liked about my story I will continue. Next chapter Kise reappears and seeing the way Hanako is in that chapter will be priceless considering she's trying to hide her identity, but it will be priceless because, well I'm not going to give it away. Please review if you want it to continue.


End file.
